Moan
by Lucy Stephens
Summary: 5 Times Ward Hears Skye Moan - Part One in my "Noises" Series


_Moan_

5 Times Ward Hears Skye Moan

ONE

The first time Ward hears Skye moan is on her first day of training to be an agent.

"Waaaaaard," Skye groaned. "We trained for *two hours* this morning. What do you mean we have afternoon training?" She lay sprawled out on the couch in the bus, feet hanging over one arm. He stood beside her head and looked down at her. "You want to be an agent, you do the work. Be down in the cargo hold in ten," Ward instructed firmly. He rolled his eyes at her moans as he walked away.

* * *

TWO

The second time Ward hears Skye moan is after her first taste of Swiss chocolate.

The bus was parked at their SHIELD base in Zurich, undergoing some routine maintenance. The team had a few hours leave in the city and Ward wanted nothing more than to find a coffee shop and sit back with his latest book. That was until Skye had decided to tag along with him.

"Why are you following me? Why don't you go hangout with FitzSimmons for the afternoon?"

"Because FitzSimmons are going to some clock museum or something. And there is no way I'm going to follow Smart & Smarter around for three hours while Simmons drones on and on about 'a pocket watch with astronomical indications by Auch'," Skye finished the sentence in her fake Simmons accent. "What is it with British people and pocket watches, anyway?"

"Simmons is right, your British accent really is terrible." "That's not the point! The point is: why can't I just tag along with you? It's just for a little bit? Please?" She pleaded with him. He couldn't resist her big, brown eyes. "Fine. But I plan on reading. Quietly. So bring something to entertain yourself." "Thanks Ward. And don't worry, I have my laptop."

They hopped a ride with another field agent heading into the city. She dropped them on a corner a few miles away with directions to the best coffee in town. As they settled into a cozy corner table with their coffee, Skye took out her laptop and Ward opened his book.

"What you reading now?" Ward didn't look up from his book, not at all surprised that she wasn't remaining quiet. "_Traitors Among Us_, another book from my SO." "Sounds spy-ey. What's it about?" "Spies." "Har har. How's your coffee?"

Ward gave in and put his book down. "Skye. What's going on? You're even more talkative than normal." Skye suddenly got quiet. "It's just…the last time we were at this SHIELD base I was 90% dead. It kinda got to me. And I didn't want to hang around the base during the bus repairs because Coulson was being all mopey about it. So I needed somewhere to go and I was *not* putting up with FitzSimmons and there's no way May would let me….hey where are you going?" Ward got up and walked to the counter.

He returned a few minutes later with several chocolate truffles. "Here, try these. They'll take your mind off almost dying." She chose one of the truffles and took a small bite, moaning in pleasure. "Oh my god these are amazing!" "See. Now shush. I'm reading," he went back to his book.

Honestly, Ward didn't want to think about her being 90% dead. That had been an incredibly hard time for him. She hadn't been with their team very long but he still couldn't imagine losing her. And he really didn't think he could handle her moaning like that again. It was best if she just stayed quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

THREE

The third time Ward hears Skye moan it's coming from the science lab.

"Ooooooh. Oh God. Yes." Ward was at the top of the spiral stairs, frozen, one foot in the air getting ready to descend to the cargo bay. "Oh Trip, oooooh," he heard Skye moan. He raced down the stairs, determined to figure out what the hell was going on in the lab.

He only found Skye giggling, Simmons sitting on a stool across from her, and an open ice cream container between them. "That's totally what you would sound like if Trip finally put the moves on you." Simmons was bright red. "Hey Ward, what up?" Ward was speechless. "Uh…um…I just…nothing." Skimmons's laughter followed him back up the stairs.

* * *

FOUR

The fourth time Ward hears Skye moan, he pleads with Raina to stop.

"STOP! She doesn't know what she can do! She can't tell you anything!" Ward yelled at her, pacing back and forth in front of the pseudo lab she'd set up, Skye's moans in the background. "That's exactly my point. With enough pain, we should be able to draw it out of her," Raina said in her creepy, languid drawl.

He couldn't believe he'd helped them. Raina and Quinn had busted him out of jail and convinced him finding Skye was the key to their new research. What, exactly, their new research was, he had no idea. Until now. Skye's moans were slowly turning to screams. They'd also promised she wouldn't be harmed.

Ward couldn't believe he'd fallen for it. And now here she was – in agony. And it was his fault.

* * *

FIVE

The fifth time Ward hears Skye moan it's just before she succumbs to death.


End file.
